Stranger Things
by grandadmiral2
Summary: Koume is a girl who gets everthing she wants for one week. Even when she doesn't want it. Updated inconsistantly.
1. day 0

Prologue  


  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I've certainly seen stranger things," Koume said as she rubbed her broken knee.  
  
"Yeah, stranger things have happened.," her friend Alex replied.  
  
"Shut up Alex. You live such a mundane life, how would you know about strange things?" Alex's sister, Ronda, replied.   
  
The three of them were sitting by themselves on the darker end of the cafeteria.   
  
"Why can't they keep this end of the cafeteria light up right?" Koume wondered out loud.   
  
The other two went on like they hadn't heard.  
  
"Huh, well what about the time I saw those lights in the sky huh?   
  
That sounds like what happened to Koume here! Huh? HUH!?!"   
  
"Alex. Shut up. That was a helicopter on a cloudy night. Not a spaceship."  
  
"But it was too fast to be a helicopter! And it's lights! They were purple, purple, PURPLE!"  
  
"ALEX. It was cloudy. It had red lights. I was there. You can't lie to me."  
  
"What about its speed? You can't say nothing against that! And it still had purple lights, lights, LIGHTS!"  
  
"That's it! I am sitting somewhere else!" Ronda stated as she stood up and began to walk away from the table.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Koume walked home from her high school. The sun was big and red, and right in front of her.   
  
She had to look down at the ground as she walked.   
  
The students in her class were being made to stay an extra hour after classes after an incident   
  
involving spray paint, burglary, and a poodle.   
  
Everyone hated it, including Koume, but she also knew that justice was being done to the guilty students.   
  
"It's satisfying isn't it?" a voice from in front of her said. Koume stopped walking and looked up.   
  
There was a man on a motorbike in front of the store to the front of her.   
  
His face was shrouded by the light of the sun. "You enjoy knowing that someone's getting what they deserve, don't you?" he said.   
  
Koume resumed walking away from him. She heard the bike start up. "Don't worry, it's only natural.   
  
Justice is being done, right? You should feel this way." She didn't look up.   
  
The bike passed her and slowed down to her speed just in front of her.   
  
She looked up and looked right back down, but still couldn't see his face.   
  
"But let's talk about something more comfortable. You had a little incident last night, didn't you?"   
  
Surprised, she halted looked up. He had stopped the bike.   
  
"Who are you, and how did you know abut that?" she asked.  
  
"I'm looking for the man who pushed you, last night you know. I need to find him."  
  
"No-one was there; no-one pushed me. I just fell."  
  
"Are you so sure? Nothing else happened, did it?"  
  
Koume had had enough. She ran forward and past him without giving him a glance.   
  
She looked for a place to hide, and entered the nearest gas station. He didn't follow her.   
  
After a few minutes, she peeked out. He was gone. 


	2. day 1 part 1

Day I - Part 1  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"I tell you, they don't serve good food in America! It's all about three things: chicken, beer, and this - pizza - stuff! How do they live?!?"  
  
"Dad, I like American food, it's different."  
  
"And all the perverted people here! Have they no shame?!? Have they no restraint?!? I CAN'T LIVE HERE ANYMORE!!!"  
  
"Honey, it's only for one year, we'll go back to China in exactly 300 days if I counted it up right."  
  
"300 DAYS! I CANNOT TAKE 300 MORE DAYS OF THIS PERVERTED, UPSIDE DOWN LAND! I'M GOING BACK TO THE AIRPORT RIGHT NOW AND FLYING HOME! HOME I TELL YOU!"  
  
Koume's dad was like that. He, except the fact he was a machine technicion, was a very traditional man.   
  
They had been sent to America from China as part of a cultural exchange program. For one year,   
  
Koume and her family would be here in the States, and her dad would be working at the Medical Mechanica plant nearby.   
  
She had always wondered what they did in those plants. Her dad was one of the few people who actually worked inside the building. he wasn't allowed to tell his family exactly what he was doing inside the plant, and from what she understood he only knew about his specific job, nothing more.  
  
Koume stood up to leave the scene.  
  
"I'm leaving for school now!"  
  
"YOU JUST STOP ME! I AM GOING HOME!"  
  
Koume's dad sprang out of his chair. In what seemed like a second, he was out in the car and driving down the street.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!..........." they heard as the car screeched away. It was the third time this week he had done this.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Her dad used the only car their family owned, so Koume had to walk to school. It was ok with her though, because school was only a few blocks away from their apartment. She looked up at the Medical Mechanica plant. It was definatly the strangest building she had ever seen. It looked like a giant glass pyramid, like one from Egypt, except it was upside-down. At the top of each side, just under the flat top, was a blue oval that rose like a dome.   
  
"What do they do in there?" she wondered out loud.   
  
"I can tell you what they do in there."a voice from behind her said. She gasped. It was the same voice from yesterday.  
  
"That is, if you really want to know."  
  
"Who are you!" she said as she turned around. There he was, sitting on his motorbike like last time.   
  
He was an ordinary enough looking man, but for one thing. He had some kind of strange eyebrows, which looked remarkably like they were made of paper.  
  
"I'm Captain Amarao. And if you're willing to take a day off from school to learn the truth about   
Medical Mechanica and your father, I can clear it with everyone who matters."  
  
-------------------------------------------- 


	3. day 1 part 2

Day 1 - at Noon  
  
"One thing," Amarao said as he and Koume rode away from the city on his motorbike.  
  
"Anything you see here is a secret. Meaning, don't tell anyone what's here. You seem like a mature young lady, right? I'm sure you know thee importance of keeping secrets." Koume just nodded her head yes. They pulled in front of a normal looking building just outside town.  
  
"Is this it?" Koume asked in a timid voice.  
  
"Kid, you've gotta speak up. what did you say?"  
  
"Is this it?"  
  
"Yeah, it is. Just stick with me."  
  
They entered the door in the front and walked down a short hallway. They entered another door and to Koume's suprise, she found stairs leading downward.   
  
"Underground?" she wondered out loud.  
  
Amarao hunched his huge right eyebrow at her and said, "This way." They went down three or four flights of stairs and went through another door. Koume gasped as she entered the huge room. People in almost military looking uniforms were lined up in rows working at computers on desks. It was mostly darkend, and the only substantial light came from a huge screen that took up the entire opposite wall. The image on it was a live video of the Medical Mechanica building. Amarao finally spoke up.   
  
"I'll be frank with you Koume. This is a top secret project. Our main goal is to watch Medical Mechanica and monitor their activities. Think of this as almost a science-fiction story, and they're the bad guys. In short they want to control the world's thoughts - I can't possibly explain to you how they hope to accomplish this, so bear with me. I can't tell you anything else about our organization, so don't ask."   
  
Koume wasn't about to ask anything. Amarao paused for a second. "Do you have any questions?" Koume just stared back at him. She was seriously frightened now. Was this man telling the truth? Was her father really working for an evil organization? Or was all this just nonsense in the first place? "Surely you want to know somthing else? Wait, I know one question you have. How does this relate to you?"   
  
Koume timidly nodded her head.  
  
"You remember that little incident a couple of nights ago, don't you? A man in a huge brown jacket pushed you from behind for no reason didn't he? Well?"  
  
"Stop!" Koume yelled. Almost everyone in the room looked up at her. "I'm not answering any more questions from you! Take me home now!" she said. Amarao seemed suprised that she would make such a strong statement. It even suprised her somewhat.  
  
"Of course," Amarao replied calmly. "Sorry to bring that up. We are just here to help you out, and if you're ready to go home then i'll take you myself." The uniformed men returned to their buisness and Amarao led her out of the room.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"Well, this is the place. I hope we didn't keep you late for supper." Amarao said as they pulled up outside Koume's house. Koume dismounted from the motorbike and started to walk to the door.   
  
"Just remember Koume, were on your side. if anything - unusual - happens, you can find me. Better yet, i'll find you." He sped off toward the Medical plant. Koume entered her house.   
  
"Oh Koume, you're just in time for dinner!" her mother said as she entered.  
  
"So," her dad rose from his chair at the table and said,"How was your day with Amarao?"  
  
Koume gasped. "You know him?!?" she almost screamed.  
  
Her dad chuckled. "Why yes, me and Amarao go a ways back. He's a strange one, isn't he? But he's a good man once you get to know him." Koume nodded."He didn't tell you too many secrets did he?" her dad nudged her arm with his elbow and bagan to chuckle, as if he had told a mildly funny joke. She nodded again and simply stared at the floor.   
  
"I'm not hungry, she said to no-one in particular.   
  
"What's that Koume?" her mother asked.  
  
"I'm just tired, I want to go to bed..."  
  
"Well, ok honey, "her dad replied. "Are you feeling ok?"  
  
"I'm fine, i'm just tired that's all."  
  
"Well alright, good night." 


End file.
